Chris Cason
Chris Cason is an American voice actor for English-language productions of Japanese anime shows mostly with Funimation. Some of his major roles include Babbit in Kodocha, Haruki Hanai in School Rumble, Gluttony in Fullmetal Alchemist. He has also worked as an ADR director and script writer on episodes of Case Closed & Yuki Yuna is a Hero. Filmography Voice cast Anime * AM Driver - Kukk "KK" Karan * Aria the Scarlet Ammo - Ryo Shiranui * Baldr Force EXE Resolution - Genha * Basilisk - Kazamachi Shogen * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Akage * Beet the Vandel Buster - General Grineed * Big Windup! - Kazutoshi Oki * Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Masakubo * Black Blood Brothers - Rinsuke Akai * Case Closed - Bank Clerk, Shunen, Chiba, Emori * Chrome Shelled Regios - Dixerio Maskane * Corpse Princess - Rinsen Shirae * D.Gray-man - No. 65 * Darker than Black - Yasuaki Ou * Desert Punk - Wano * Deadman Wonderland - Kōmoto * The Devil Is a Part-Timer! - Tamura * Dragon Ball series - Mr. Popo (DBZ Kai), Tien (DBZ Season 3, original release), Agent Shu, Super Kamikaze Ghosts, The Turtle (DBZ Kai) (Funimation dub) * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Agent Shu * Fairy Tail - Karacka, Wally Buchanan, Richard Buchanan / Hoteye, Fortune Teller (Ep. 4) * Fullmetal Alchemist - Gluttony * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Gluttony * Future Diary - Ryuji Kurosaki (Eps. 20-21, 24, 26) * Glass Fleet - Gary * Haganai - Kyou (Ep. 1) * Hell Girl - Yoshiki Fukasawa * Hetalia: Axis Powers - Holy Roman Empire * Initial D - Hiroshi Fumihiro (Funimation dub) * Is This a Zombie? of the Dead - Male Student (Ep. 1) * Jormungand: Perfect Order - Hopkins (Ep. 9) * Kamisama Kiss - Young Man (Ep. 1), Student (Ep. 2), Yokai (Ep. 6) * Kaze no Stigma - Kousuke Utsumi * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Tochumaru, Siegfried * Kodocha - Babbit * Level E - Tanaka * Michiko and Hatchin - Nuno (Clown, Eps. 9, 11) * My Bride Is a Mermaid - Octopus Nakajima * Nabari no Ou - Kagero * Negima! - Albert Chamomile * One Piece - Leo, Popo, Rice Rice, Satori, Fuza, Chirp Chirp, Tararan, Pappagu (Funimation dub) * Ouran High School Host Club - Chikage Ukyo * Psycho-Pass - Yuji Kanehara (Eps. 3, 6) * The Sacred Blacksmith - Reginald Drummond * Sailor Moon - Ship Crew (Ep. 12), Additional Voices (Viz Media dub) * Save Me! Lollipop - Air Fish (Ep. 2), Dragon (Ep. 6), Imai, Kitty (Ep. 1), Owl (Eps. 1-2, 7, 12), Step Cat (Ep. 12), Stuffed Bear (Ep. 11) * School Rumble - Haruki Hanai * Sengoku Basara II - Takenaka Hanbei * The Seven Deadly Sins - Marmas, Narrator * Sgt. Frog - Taruru * Crayon Shin-chan (Funimation dub) - Boo, Whitey * Soul Eater - Jack the Ripper * Space Dandy - Register (Ep. 13) * Speed Grapher - Misaski * Sword Art Online II - Tecchi * The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk - Druaga * Toriko - Bei * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Kerebos, Yuto Kigai * YuYu Hakusho - Miyamoto, M1 Video games * Borderlands 2 - Mal, Face McShooty, Winters, Yanier * Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! - Doctor Autohn, King Scumstain, Wolf * Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation - Al Watson * Dragon Ball series - Shu * Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir - Gluttony * Megadimension Neptunia VII - Steamax * Street Fighter X Tekken - Mega Man * Tales of Berseria - Dyle * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct - Deputy Jimmy Blake, Flight Command, Sniper 2 * Xenoblade Chronicles X - Tatsu * Yousei - Nathan Holm * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia - Forsyth Crew ADR voice director * The Asterisk War * Baki the Grappler * Baldr Force EXE Resolution * Bamboo Blade * Birdy the Mighty: Decode * Case Closed * Chrome Shelled Regios * Dragon Ball series * The Galaxy Railways * Kaze no Stigma * Kodocha * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans * Mob Psycho 100 * Negima! * Save Me! Lollipop * Occultic;Nine * One-Punch Man * School Rumble * The Seven Deadly Sins * Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations * YuYu Hakusho * Yuki Yuna is a Hero''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIGIn2SHLQg Script writer * ''AM Driver * Black Cat * Case Closed * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic * One Piece * Suzuka * Witchblade * Yuki Yuna is a Hero References External links * * * * Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Fort Worth, Texas Category:Voice directors Category:American television writers Category:American male screenwriters Category:Male television writers